


War

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Renegade [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Vizsla Brothers Don't Mess Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: There's only so much the Vizsla brothers will tolerate from the so-called Viceroy of Mandalore.





	War

**2 BBY**

 

Gar Saxon froze as he walked into his office to find Lord Vizsla sitting at his desk with his feet resting on it while his elbows rested on the armrest and he held his hands together while Director Vizsla stood nearby, his back to Saxon as he stared out into the Sundari cityscape with his arms folded across his chest. The sound of his fingers tapping against his armor was the only noticeable sound in the room.

“Saxon, I know you have never known the joy that is fatherhood.” Tiberius stated as he regarded the younger man with cold brown eyes, which sent chill up the Viceroy’s back. “Alas, I have. Marriage as well even if Eli and I tend to have our arguments.”.

“What are you entailing, Tiberius?” Saxon inquires as he eyed the man.

“We have discovered the rather interesting nature of the relationship you have with Fenn Rau.” Vizsla responds as Saxon noticed the cold fury in his brown eyes knew right then and there what was going to happen. “Your actions in regards towards the Protectors is not only an abuse of power but due to Rau’s rather.....delicate position within our goverment, if word got out. it will come back to bite you.”.

“How so?”.

“House Ordo wasn’t eradicated as you once believed and they are pissed as it it is. After all, it was a Saxon who stabbed Tor Ordo in the back during their summit on Dxun.” Director Vizsla stated as he turned to give Saxon an unimpressed look, Saxon was well-aware of that, even though it it was Vekk Wren who took credit. “Lord Ordo was a child of mere eight standard years when Death Watch destroyed House Ordo, he witnessed the murders of hundreds of his kinsman, he witnessed the betrayal of your uncle and does not play by the rules as his father before him. The attack of the Protectors was an attack on House Ordo, and if Dexter were to know that it was meant for Rau.....Well, gods have mercy on you.”.

“I don’t see what that has....”.

“If I was the type of man I was almost twenty years ago, I would kill you right now.” Tiberius growled out which silenced Saxon instantly as he turned to face the man, his posture and demeanor reminding Saxon quite a bit of both the man’s father and Pre. The room felt significantly colder, even the elder Vizsla seemed wary and uncomfortable as he looked towards his brother for any signs of whatever he was loooking for. “I don’t involve myself in my nephew’s business unless he involves me, whatever happened between you two is your business. Fenn can defend himself but you dragged innocents into this, you dragged children into this. As of now, Clan Saxon is exiled from House Vizsla.”

“Under what cause? We’ve done nothing to earn exile.” Saxon snapped at the older man who looked towards his brother.

“Jax, would you please provide your evidence?”.

“I’ve been at this for nearly five decades, junior. Ya need to do a better job then that.” Director Vizsla said as he tossed a datachip on the desk and gave Saxon a dangerous glare. “This is a final warning, Gar Saxon. Stand down or House Ordo will take you down.”.

This was going to further complicate things.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
